That Night
by thewriterx2
Summary: What happens to Aria after Ali frustrates her? Will a unsuspected source help her or will she crumble? (I do not own any of the characters).


We had all gathered at Ali's to spend the night as we celebrated the first night of summer. We watched movies and ate junk food and no there wasn't any pillow fights. We all then talked about boys. I didn't know how what to say because the only boy I was interested in was Jason, Ali's older brother. He had a mysterious way about him that I found fascinating. I wanted him but knew it wasn't going to happen.

"So Ali who are you interested in?" Emily asked curiously.

"Oh just Ian of course," she replied not caring of Emily's obvious feelings toward her. "I think he may like me but I am not sure" Ali continued.

"So Aria, who do you like?" Ali smirked knowing who I really did.

"No one," I said annoyed.

"Are you sure?" There isn't someone named Jason you like," Ali questioned and smirked.

"Really Ali, I don't like him. Geez. Sorry I am leaving. Goodbye, no one try to follow me" I said angry, as I grabbed my things.

I quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs. I wasn't watching were I was going as I hit Jason who dropped a glass.

"Geez Aria, what is the hurry?" Jason said flustered.

"I am trying to get away from your annoying sister," I said angry.

"I've been there. What did she say this time," Jason asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it. I just need to blow off some steam." I replied not wanting him to find out the truth.

"Let's go for a ride," Jason said.

"That would be nice but are you sure? I am sure you have better things to do than help me out," I replied not believing what was happening.

"Yeah, I know a place I normally go to deal with frustrating situations. Do worry I have nothing better to do." Jason grinned as he led the way.

We both got into his car. I didn't believe what was going on. It was like a fantasy that was coming true. As we got into the car, Jason let me pick what to listen too. I picked Ellie Goulding. We got to a cliff that showed all of Rosewood. I couldn't believe the scene, it was beautiful.

"This is such a pretty place. How did you find it?" I asked curiously.

"Someone had a party up here. So I come every time I need to clear my head. You're the first person I brought up here." Jason smiled.

"Thanks," I responded.

Before I noticed, Jason got out a couple of drinks and some sandwiches. I was impressed, this would have actually been my ideal date and it was somewhat kind of happening.

"Where did you get this food?" I questioned.

"It was actually the food I was supposed to give to Ali," Jason laughed.

I laughed and smiled at him. "I really appreciate this Jason. No one has done this for me in a while." I smiled.

We sat there and ate, just enjoying the view and the company.

"Are you looking forward to high school?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I guess." I replied. "How does it feel that you only have one year left?"

"It doesn't feel any different," Jason replied. "But it will be nice to have one particular powder puff around," Jason winked and nudged me.

I smiled feeling flustered, unsure of what to say, so I nudged him back. Jason scooted a little closer and then I decided to do so as well. Are eyes met and Jason leaned in. Butterflies hit my stomach. He just looked at me full of wonder. I grabbed his shirt and made our lips meet. He grabbed my head and deepened the kiss full of passion. We sat there for a while just kissing and cuddling.

"I guess we should leave soon. I don't want my parents to know I am not at your house if they call," I sad sadly.

"Ok," Jason replied as he got up and then helped me up. I went to the back to get the water gun that was back in the trunk and just starting shooting at him. I began laughing at his reaction and then before I knew it he started running after me. I quickly began to run while letting out a playful scream. He finally got me and lifted me up playfully around my waist. He then took the gun and starting spraying me. We started laughing just enjoying ourselves as all the stress left our bodies.


End file.
